Gallade
| name='Gallade'| jname=(エルレイド Erlade)| image= | ndex=#475| evofrom=Kirlia (male)| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Gal-aid | hp=68| atk=125| def=65| satk=65| sdef=115| spd=80| species=Blade Pokémon| type= / | height=5'03"| weight=114.6 lbs.| ability=Steadfast| color='White'| gender=0% ♀/100% ♂| }} Gallade (エルレイド Erlade) is a dual-type / Pokémon. It is the evolved form of a male Kirlia by the use of a Dawn Stone. Appearance Gallade somewhat share a resemblance to their female counterparts Gardevoir but are different in many ways. The "skirt" of its pre-evolved form is now gone, revealing its legs, which are now much wider. The red horns that were on its head have moved down to its chest, like that of Gardevoir, but with Gallade the horns are much sharper. It's head is also similar to that of a Gardevoir, but it instead has a large blue horn resembling a gladiator helmet. Another notable feature is the blade-like protrusions on it's elbows, which Gallade can use as swords. The shiny version of Gallade has a blue colouring where the original has green, and it's "helmet" becomes silver instead of light blue. It also has a slightly purple coloured hue. Special Abilities Gallade have the ability Steadfast, which allows its speed to increase x1.5 if it has flinched. The protrusions on Gallade's arms can be extended to be used as blades, this feature allows this Pokémon to learn a variety of sword-like moves. Gallade also have other varieties in offensive attacks, as well as a few defensive attacks that can be learned through TM's. In the Anime Gallade has yet to make an appearance in the Pokémon Anime series, though it did make an appearance in the movie The Rise of Darkrai. Game Info Gallade first appeared in the Generation IV games as the male counterpart of Gardevoir. Gallade was likely created to be a counterpart since a male Kirlia could evolve into the very feminine Gardevoir, which gave some confusion. However, since a male Kirlia can only be evolved into a Gallade by use of a Dawn Stone, a male Kirlia can still evolve into a Gardevoir at level 30. Locations | pokemon=Gallade| diamondpearl=Evolve Kirlia♂| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Kirlia♂| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Kirlia♂| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Gallade| PMD2=Spacial Rift (B1F-B9F)| Ranger2=Altru Building| Rumble=Silent Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Gallade| diamond=A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows.| pearl=A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows.| platinum=When trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely.| heartgold=Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce.| soulsilver=Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce.| }} Sprites Origins Gallade's appearance is based off of the ancient Roman Gladiator's. Name Origin Gallade's English name is a combination of the words "Gall'ant" and "Bl'ade". It's Japanese name, Erlade, is a combination of the word "Earl" (meaning chieftain) and "bl'ade'". Trivia * Gallade have similar evolutionary statuses with Froslass,as Froslass has pure female gender and Gallade has pure male gender.It also shares with Gardevoir and Glalie & Snorunt and Kirlia/Ralts ,which has 50:50 gender.Also,Kirlia and Snorunt needs a Dawn Stone to evolve as 100% gender pokemon. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon